1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shaver comprising a handle, at least two rotary shaving heads, driven by at least one drive shaft that protrudes from said handle, and a support structure for supporting the shaving heads onto said handle so as to have their joined shaving surface extend substantially perpendicular to said at least one drive shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such shavers are known. Typically, the shaving heads are connected to the handle via a cup-shaped support structure, which together with said handle encloses a chamber for collecting hairs, shaving lotion and other waste materials which, during use, may enter the shaver via the shaving heads. The chamber may furthermore serve to protect a user and the at least one drive shaft against direct mutual contact.
A disadvantage of this known shaver is that, in order to clean the chamber and/or shaving heads, one or more parts of the shaver need to be removed to render the chamber and/or shaving heads accessible for cleaning. This imposes special requirements on the construction of said removable parts, which may increase the complexity and/or vulnerability of the shaver. Moreover, it requires a user to perform an additional handling each time he desires to clean the shaver. Also, the chamber may be difficult to clean, especially around the or each drive shaft and other, narrow corners.